Masayume
by Yuno G
Summary: Lucy es una Omega rebelde, Natsu un Alpha dominante. Pertenecen a la mística raza de lobos Masayume, donde un omega es posesión del Alpha. Lucy no dejará que la historia de sus padres se repita uniéndose con un Alpha, y menos aún con el hijo del Alpha supremo. Natsu sabe que esa hembra es suya, no descansará hasta que le pertenezca en cuerpo y alma, pero nunca contó con su corazón.


Natsu ya estaba llegando a la desesperación, no podía encontrar a su Omega, y eso no era algo bueno. Su lobo corría por el bosque, en busca de su Omega. Había encontrado varios, como Alpha estaba en su derecho elegir el que quería, pero ninguno hacia su lobo aullar.

Clavaba las garras en la húmeda tierra para impulsarse y correr mas rápido, la noche se estaba acabando, y su oportunidad para encontrar una compañera estaba desapareciendo. El viento azotaba su cara y acariciaba su pelaje. No podía creer que tenia que elegir un Omega ahora, no quería un Omega en su vida, no podía soportar la idea de tener que arrastrar una loba sumisa por el resto de su vida.

El pertenecía a una raza de lobos en la que estaba dividida en Omegas y Alphas. Los Alphas dominaban y mandaban, y siempre tenían a su Omega a disposición, un lobo sumiso y obediente, que aceptara la personalidad dominante del Alpha, un Omega cuidaba a las crías y alimentaba a la manada, mientras que el Alpha mandaba y cazaba.

Natsu no quería tener un Omega en su vida, pero tampoco quería estar solo por toda la eternidad. Un Alpha sin pareja seria una vergüenza, demostrando la poca posibilidad que tenia que ser de líder.

Pero no quería sentar cabeza ahora, pero si quería tener un Omega a su lado. Sus sentimientos estaban confusos. Tal vez simplemente no estaba listo para tener que arrastrar con una hembra, pero si quería tener una compañera en la cual confiar y pasar los días.

De todas formas no era fácil encontrar una Omega en una noche de caza, ya que prácticamente todas habían sido seleccionadas y ya unidas a otro macho Alpha.

Su raza era distinta a cualquier otra raza de lobos, no solo había un Alpha, sino que la manada entera estaba dividida en dos, Alphas y Omegas, pero no estaba dividida en números iguales. Los Alphas mandaban sobre los Omegas, tanto como si el Alpha era macho o hembra, y el Omega era lo mismo. Pero si había un Alpha supremo, y Natsu seria el siguiente como el hijo Dragneel. Su raza era la legendaria raza Masayume, una raza milenaria y mística de hombres lobos. Pero no eran la única manada de lobos Masayume. El ser una raza mística hacia mas complicadas las cosas con respecto a encontrar su pareja Omega. La ultima noche para encontrar una compañera era esa, bajo la misma luna que brillaba alto en el cielo. El tiempo se estaba acabando, y con la cabeza agachada reconoció que a el le daba igual si la hembra predestinada para el no era una Masayume, solo quería encontrarla y mantenerla a su lado para siempre.

* * *

La loba levantó la cabeza hacia la luna y aulló con placer.

La libertad corría por sus venas en ola tras ola de placer. Era la primera vez en su vida que le habían permitido correr sola durante una luna llena. Pero no estaba aquí para disfrutar el viento, estaba corriendo de un grupo de lobos. Habían soltado a todos los Alphas y omegas sin emparejarse para que puedan unirse bajo la luna. Aún no estaba lista para emparejarse, pero si hubiera corrido con su manada, ése habría sido su destino. Estaba en celo, era mayor de edad... y la naturaleza de su bestia hubiera exigido una unión física. Pero al parecer, correr lejos de la manada no era suficiente para evitar tal problema.

Sus pulmones le ardían del esfuerzo, ya que pertenecían al cuerpo de un Omega, un cuerpo que no estaba diseñado para correr, cazar o huir. Pero aún que ella fuera un Omega, no se iba a doblegar ante ningún Alpha, por nada del mundo. La libertad tenía un sabor salvaje, al igual que ella.

Los machos sin emparejar habrían luchado entre sí por el derecho de acoplarse con ella y su lobo se habría rendido al ritual ancestral. Su lobo no deseaba a ninguno de los machos . Ni siquiera a su líder. Lo cual era su auténtico problema. No era que se sintiera temerosa por emparejarse por primera vez como loba, sino que ningún miembro le atraía lo suficiente como para dejar ir su libertad .

Pensaba que era mejor correr con la luna como una loba que emparejarse con un hombre que no la atraía de ninguna forma. Se había equivocado. Cinco machos la seguían a toda máquina y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la atraparan. Acababa de vencer a uno de ellos, pero las heridas dejadas después de la batalla eran demasiado dolorosas como para correr como siempre lo hacia.

Ahora estaba aquí, complacida por haber vencido la normal reticencia de su naturaleza... porque tenía libertad y se sentía maravillosa. No deseaba permanecer lejos más allá de esta única noche… amaba a su clan y a su manada. Pero esta noche, cuando la luna controlara su Cambio y la naturaleza de su bestia dictara que estaba físicamente lista para algo para lo cual no estaba mentalmente preparada, esta pequeña degustación de libertad sería mucho más dulce que todo lo que había conocido.

La alegría de evitar el destino dictaminado profundamente en el interior de su bestia la hizo reír y el sonido que escapó sonó a aullidos de felicidad.

Era más pequeña y ligera, pero podía correr por lugares que los enormes hombres lobo no podrían. Procuró hacerlo así, obligándolos a tomar rutas tortuosas para seguirla, haciéndolos más lentos, probando tanto su fuerza como determinación

Sus piernas la llevaron sobre el desigual terreno en borrosa velocidad, los árboles que dejaba atrás no eran nada más que formas vagas iluminadas por la luna nocturna. El bosque le era desconocido y parte de ella sabía que correr sin una dirección clara era peligroso. Aún así corrió. No sabía a dónde iba o si corría en una dirección que le permitiera alejarse. Simplemente corrió, corrió y corrió.

Pero el esfuerzo la estaba matando, sabia que sus patas no resistían mas, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para colapsar. El olor a sal del mar atacó sus fosas nasales, diciéndola que estaba cerca a llegar al campo descubierto de la playa. La luna iluminaba su camino, haciendo brillar el bosque como si estuviera fundido en plata.

Oyó movimiento... muy débil, pero allí a pesar de todo. Su lomo se erizó cuando el miedo pasó rozando a lo largo de su columna, pero a pesar de eso no se detuvo, un macho se había unido a la carrera, y su instinto decía que era el mas peligroso de todos. Y su instinto nunca le fallaba.

Aullidos de pelea provenientes del camino ya recorrido llegaron a sus oídos. Otra pelea. Al parecer el nuevo macho no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otros la siguieran, aun que eso cause una gran perdida de tiempo, que ella estará mas que dispuesta a aprovechar. Agradecida con el tiempo regalado, su loba redijo la velocidad, ya que las heridas de la pelea con uno de los machos la había dejado exhausta. Sabia que si la ley de no matar a ningún Omega no existiera, ella ya seria picadillo, pero en cambio ese macho quería emparejarse con ella como venganza. El miedo hizo que aumentara la velocidad, sus músculos trabajaban sin cesar. Haría que le probaran su valía antes de permitirles luchar por ella, y estaba segura que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, por la felicidad de correr como loba y por el miedo de huir de los seis machos.

* * *

Sacudiendo la gran cabeza de lobo, rechazó retroceder y encaró a los otros cinco lobos. El gris fue el primero en dar un paso hacia adelante. Tenía la edad de Natsu, pero era un hombre recio. Natu no podía recordar haberlo visto alguna vez, pero podía ver como terminaría la lucha. Aun que cubierto de hojas secas y lodo no era la mejor imagen que Natsu podía mostrar, aun así levantó la cabeza con orgullo, escondiendo el echo de que cuando el dulce olor de la hembra lo rodeó, no pudo evitar desconcentrarse, caer al suelo y rodar como un cachorro inexperto, quedando completamente sucio, pero a pesar de la caída, su lobo se retorcía y gimoteaba de placer ante al olor de la hembra, había caído noqueado por completo. Se levantó con vergüenza de haber estado en el suelo gimiendo y lloriqueando, esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto. Al instante supo que ella era su hembra, ya no había lugar para dudas en su mente, porque estaba completamente llena de la obsesión de encontrarla y hacerla suya por completo.

No fue difícil captar su olor de nuevo, pero el olor de otros cinco machos arruinaron por completo el momento, y supo que tendría que luchar por ella, aunque no esperaba menos. La loba era deliciosa, y era suya.

Podía ver como una compañera para el lobo gris sería alguien que criara a sus hijos, no alguien con quien él compartiría su vida diaria. Natsu, en cambio, apreciaría a la hermosa mujer lobo.

Él hizo frente al lobo. Se pusieron en guardia, ambos eran conscientes que la lucha a realizarse podría terminar en la muerte de uno de ellos. Si uno no se rindiera y sometiera al otro, sólo la muerte terminaría el desafío. Natsu sabía que su oponente tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver para poseer el dulce aroma de la mujer lobo que huía de el . El lobo gris era tanto duro como obstinado, y tampoco era de los que cedían.

Los otros contendores retrocedieron para darles a los dos hombres lobo espacio para pelear. Natsu bramó y les señaló la dirección en la que la mujer lobo había huido con una mirada de advertencia de no seguirla.

Natsu les advirtió a los otros lobos y cada uno se distanció ligeramente de la zona señalada sin dejar de vigilarla, pero sin permanecer tan cerca.

Natsu cabeceó y le dio la espalda, otra vez en guardia ante su oponente. El gris y él se rodearon el uno al otro cautelosamente, Natsu concentrado en observar el primer movimiento de su adversario. Este se produjo sin aviso, pero aún así él estuvo preparado. El otro lobo saltó por el aire y Natsu saltó a un lado, girando con el mismo movimiento para lanzar su propio ataque. Aterrizó sobre el otro lobo y lo golpeó, obligándolo a replegarse. Otro opositor habría sido suficiente para dar ventaja a Natsu, al menos durante un segundo, pero el era un luchador infernal. Él se impulsó desde su posición, con las mandíbulas abiertas y el cuerpo listo para brincar.

Se encontraron en medio del aire, golpeando al otro con las agudas garras delanteras y los dientes aún más filosos. Clavados entre sus garras y colmillos, aterrizaron en el suelo con un fuerte golpe aterrizar en tierra con un fuerte golpe, pero ninguno rompió su agarre sobre el otro. Rugidos salían de los dos adversarios, amenazantes y letales.

Natsu estaba listo para matar por la hembra, ella era suya y no permitirá que nadie la toque. Los dos lobos todavía luchaban. Podía oler la sangre y el sudor. La furia y determinación. La sangre salpicaba por sus cuerpos. Natsu lo inmovilizó. Pero él rechazó mostrar la garganta.

Le mostró los colmillos letales en obvia advertencia.

Muestra la garganta o muere.

El otro lobo mostró la garganta. Pudo oler la conmoción en los lobos que la rodeaban. Por lo visto el Masayume que acababa de mostrar la garganta no era conocido por rendirse. Natsu permitió que el otro lobo se levantara. No lo ayudó, sino que esperó respetuosamente a que se levantara. Pero advirtiéndole con la mirada que si alguna vez iba detrás de lo que era suyo las cosas no terminaran tan simplemente.

Todos gruñeron en desafío y Natsu notó que el lobo vencido les advertía a los demás que si bien había mostrado la garganta, estaba preparado para luchar con cada uno de ellos. Seria una deshonra para el gris si alguno triunfaba, aunque fuera algo imposible.

Su lobo rascó el suelo frente al lobo con quien había luchado. El lobo gris se inclinó en reconocimiento, se dio vuelta y corrió. Los demás le siguieron.

Ahora estaba más que listo para empezar la carrera, deseaba a la loba, y la tendrá.

* * *

Ese olor especial la seguía como si siempre estuviera en la dirección correcta del viento, aunque esto no podía ser así. Nunca lo había captado antes y aún así era íntimamente familiar. Este la espoleó a correr más rápido, más lejos... a tomar mayores riesgos para demostrar su propio valor como mujer lobo. Como alguien digna de esfuerzo.

¿Se mantendría a la par con ella? ¿Lucharía contra los otros lobos por la oportunidad de emparejarse con ella? ¿Ganaría él?

A ella no le importaba eso, su principal y única prioridad era escapar del lobo, sus oídos confirmaron la derrota del grupo de cinco cuando aullidos de rendición flotaron en el aire. Ahora solo un lobo la seguía, ese lobo, y no le calmaba ni un poco. Sabia que no tardaría en alcanzarla, esconderse no era una opción. Bajo la luna especial que hacia que ella apestara a omega en celo era imposible no olerla en un radio de sesenta metros. Solo le quedaba correr, pero su cuerpo ya le había forzado a reducir la velocidad, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, parecía infinito, una tortura.

Algo impactó contra su cara antes de que se de cuenta, el lobo la había rodeado y ahora corría directo hacia ella, el no era un Masayume normal, era imposible correr tan rápido después de una pelea de ese rango. No solo la había alcanzado, sino que la había rodeado y ahora estaba en frente de ella. No tardo en aparecer entre el denso bosque, era un lobo enorme, tenia que ser el hijo del alpha supremo para ser de ese tamaño, su pelaje negro como la noche era un perfecto camuflaje en el bosque, la luz de la luna hacia que destellos de rojo como el fuego brillaran. Parecía la noche en llamas.

Sabia que si frenaba ahora no tendría posibilidad de correr de el, no tuvo otra opción que correr hacia el directamente, su mente iba tan rápido como el lobo en frente de ella, tratando de formar un plan para huir. El lobo tenia uno hermosos ojos verdes, y casi la hipnotizan a medida que se iba acercando a el, pero la adrenalina que corría por sus venas no lo permitió. Podía oír sus propios gruñidos de advertencia, mostrándole sus letales colmillos, el lobo le respondió igual, pero su voz era mucho mas grabe y fuerte, y supo que no podría de luchar contra el.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de estrellarse ella frenó de repente, lanzando con sus patas traseras toda la tierra posible, apuntando directamente al rostro del lobo de fuego. Antes de poder salir corriendo de nuevo a toda pastilla, escuchó el aullido de sorpresa y dolor proveniente del lobo, y eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Sin tiempo no le permitió pararse a analizar esa reacción, simplemente corrió, esperando por fin poder deshacerse del alpha, y estar segura por la noche. Que gran idea la de correr sola en plena luna llena en celo, bufó.

Llegó por fin a la playa, Corría a lo largo de la orilla que separaba a la isla hogar de su clan de este lado, las patas se le hicieron mas pesadas por la arena, corriendo para zambullirse en las olas que iban y venían, intentando ocultar su olor para esconderse. El macho claramente ya no estaba en frente de ella, pero podía oír como la buscaba, el se estaba alejando, y salió de las seguras olas del mar para poder ir por el camino contario.

De repente, un poderoso cuerpo le golpeó el lomo y ella cayó rodando hacia la orilla, mientras su cabeza se enrollaba contra su cola, aterrizando en un aturdido montón sobre su costado. El gran lobo que la había hecho caer le ladraba y gruñía con censura inequívoca.

Sus instintos más primigenios la hicieron pararse precipitadamente y gruñir.

¡No me ladres!

Él le gruñó en respuesta, intentando morderle el lomo, como si tratara de inmovilizarla y evitar que se fuera corriendo. Ella le gruñía y ladraba ferozmente, intentando evitar lo inevitable.

A Natsu nunca le habían desafiado de tal manera, y no esperaba que esta pequeña y hermosa Omega lo hiciera. Su olor era encantador, pero cuando la vio corriendo por la oscuridad de la noche cayó ante su belleza, no podía esperar a verla en forma humana. Tenia un brillo de rebeldía en los profundos ojos marrones, que parecían negros en la noche. La luna resaltaba su pelaje. Pero no tardo en oler su sangre, eso lo enfureció, adivinando que había sido el lobo gris el que la había dañado, ahora quería hacerle sufrir por herir a lo que era suyo.

La loba le gruñó y mostró sus afilados y blancos colmillos es signo de amenaza. Eso le sorprendió, sabia a la perfección que ella era una Omega, pero no era una Omega sumisa y obediente como los demás, parecía lista para arrancarle la garganta.

Aun la tenia en el suelo, encarcelándola con sus poderosos miembros, encima de ella. Sabia que como su Alpha, aun que su loba y humana se resistieran, su instinto místico haría que se convirtiera suya.

Él lamió su hocico, como si tuviera todo el derecho.

-No me beses. No soy tuya.- Le gruñó ella.

Él refunfuñó y luego le lamió el cuello. -Un beso cuando podría haberle arrancado- Le estaba mostrando su dominio sobre ella, para que supiera que el era el que mandaba.

Ante el místico ritual bajo la luna, los dos fueron forzados a cambiar su forma lobuna a la humana. Natsu sintió sus huesos cambiar bajo su piel, alargándose y estrechándose. Un profundo gruñido salió de aprobación salió de la garganta de Natsu al ver a su hembra. Otro profundo gruñido salió del el cuando la hembra bajo sus brazos estrelló un fuerte puñetazo en su mandíbula, se removía demasiado bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Con un fuerte forcejeo y unos cuantos gruñidos consiguió levantar sus dos muñecas y sujetarlas con fuerza pero sin causarle daño bajo su mano.

Su Omega era preciosa, y por fin la tenia. Su pelo rubio cubría su rostro, pero aun así no pudo quitar la mirada de su cuerpo, examinándola. Su piel era blanca como la leche, tan distinta a la de el, podía ver sus venas azules en algunos puntos del cuerpo, bajo la mirada por su cuerpo y gimió al ver sus pechos, utilizo la mano libre para tocarlos y su cuerpo se puso al limite de excitación cuando descubrió que su mano no era suficiente para cubrir uno de ellos, eran calientes y suaves, su pezón le hacia cosquillas en la palma de la mano, y pudo sentir como se endurecían bajo su tacto.

La mujer le gruñó en advertencia, y el se avergonzó por haberse quedado atónito con sus pechos, pero aun así le regresó el gruñido. Levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, que aun estaba cubierto por su pelo. Tenia los brazos tensos, queriendo liberarse, algo imposible de hacer. Con cariño, le aparto el pelo, y una pequeña nariz lo saludó, junto a unos labios carnosos y rosados. Su hembra tenia los pómulos altos, unos labios irresistibles y sus ojos. Oh Dios. Sus Ojos. Eran caramelo hirviendo de rabia, con pequeñas motitas doradas, se estaba perdiendo en ellos, y no podía evitarlo, era perfecta. Demasiado agresiva para su gusto, pero a pesar de todo, perfecta.

Su piel estaba caliente bajo la de el y respiraba pesadamente por la carrera, podía sentir su energía corriendo por su cuerpo, su fuerza. No, ella era una hembra de la que cuidarse, era peligrosa, y eso lo excitaba, cada vez que le gruñía le excitaba.

-Suéltame, no soy tuya- La voz femenina de apodero de sus oídos, era dulce, pero eso no escondía la advertencia bajo su tono.

Mia, gritaba su cuerpo, Mia, Mia, Mia.

De repente algo se estrelló contra su estómago, haciendo que ruede lejos por dolor y sorpresa, la hembra le había dado un rodillazo en el estómago. Ella estaba lista para correr lejos de el, la sujetó del tobillo de puro reflejo, y tiró de ella con fuerza, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con fuerza. Algo dentro de él hizo crack cuando la escuchó gemir de dolor. Pero no tardó en subir de nuevo sobre ella.

* * *

Se sentía rodeada, y lo peor era que le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir su esencia, su tacto. Adoraba la manera en la que le miraba, como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Podía sentir su mirada corriendo por su cuerpo como fuego. Esto estaba mal, estaba tan mal, pero lo quería. Ojos verdes forzó a sus dedos a entrelazarse, haciendo la conexión más profunda.

No podía resistirse a su fuerza, ni quería hacerlo, estaba siendo absorbida, mejor dicho, estaba siendo seducida

Era una tentación imposible de resistir, lo quería a el, quería todo de el. Sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse. Sintió el tacto suave de los labios del macho contra los suyos, derritiendose en sus brazos. Sus labios eran firmes y cálidos e insistentes contra su boca. A pesar de que no quería un compañero, se encontró así misma rodeando su cuello con los brazos, tenía que evitarlo, tenía que empujarlo de alguna manera, de la misma manera que antes, pero simplemente no podía, la patada de antes había sido en contra de su voluntad, pero ahora no tenía ni fuerzas para eso. Podía oler el delicioso aroma del macho, el aroma masculino de su piel, sudor picante, podía sentir su duro miembro marcándose a fuego contra su vientre.

Quería sentir sus manos corriendo por su cuerpo, acariciandola, explorandola. Nunca había sentido algo así, sentía un sinfín de explosiones en su cuerpo, este macho era suyo.

* * *

Ella despertó unas horas más tarde al girar su cuerpo, sus pieles impregnadas entre sí con la fragancia de su emparejamiento. El sol ya estaba saliendo por el horizonte bañando el mar con su fuego y tiñendo el cielo de rosa. Examinó al Masayume mientras dormía. Tenia rasgos preciosos, las pestañas largas casi rozaban sus fuertes pomulos, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el intenso jade era casi hipnótico, sus labios eran carnosos, tenia la nariz recta, y un bronceado como resultado de horas de entrenamiento para ser el proximo alpha supremo. Tenia que haceptar que tenia un buen cuerpo, puro músculo, era más alto que ella, y mucho más fuerte.

Había sido muy cuidadoso con ella a pesar de la pelea previa, había hecho que tocará el cielo unas cuantas veces. Había oído historias de primeros emparejamientos en forma lobuna. Estos podrían ser aterradores para una mujer lobo, pero él había hecho que fuera maravilloso.

No deseaba abandonarlo. Pero tampoco quería ser suya.


End file.
